


Light [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Adoption [1]
Category: HarryshumJr - Fandom, MatthewDaddario, ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: AU ShumDario, Adoption, Aiden - Freeform, Grace period, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Matt and Harry are the worlds top male models. They have been married for two years now, and they are trying to adopt a newborn baby boy named Aiden. They are so happy with there life. They feel nothing could go wrong. Only they didn't know how wrong they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, BV.
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78 
> 
> Sorry, if you don't like ShumDario stories. This story is an AU ShumDario. And Yes I love Esther and Shelby. I know ShumDario is not real, but one can fantasize. lol!!!

Both Harry, and Matt were at there shoots that day when they got the same text.

[Mr.Daddario, Please meet me in my office today. We must talk soon. Very important. Mr.Roberts]

Harry texted Matt right away.

{Baby, what's going on? Why does Mr.Roberts want to see me?}

Matt was in the middle of his shoot when his phone went crazy. So they took a break, and Matt checked his phone. He got the message's from Mr.Roberts and Harry. He messaged Harry back, and let him know that he got the same message, and he would meet him for lunch. Then they could go, see Mr.Roberts.

***

"Are you ready to go see Mr.Roberts?" Harry asked because he couldn't eat till he found out what was going on.  
Matt was the same way, "Yes, let's go."

Matt paid their bill, and they headed to Mr.Roberts office which is their lawyer. When they made it there, they were ushered to the meeting room in the back of the building. Harry and Matt looked at each other. Mr.Roberts walked in with a big smile on his face. 

"Well, as of today you two will have sleepless nights, and it won't be due to club hopping, he laughed.  
"Are you saying?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Mr., and Mr.Daddario. You are new parents of a baby boy named  
Aiden. 

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Matt finished all their paperwork and was waiting in the meeting room for the parents to sign their rights over to Harry and Matt. 

"Wow, it's happening," Harry said to Matt with a smile.  
"Yes Beautiful, It's happening," Matt said with a smile.

When the paperwork was done, it was time to hand Aiden over to his new parents. 

"Who would like to hold Aiden first?" Mr.Roberts asked.

Harry looked at Matt asking with his eyes.

"Sure beautiful," Matt said with a smile.

Harry smiled and kissed Matt. Then turned to Mr.Roberts. A young lady walked in with Aiden. She had been crying. Harry's heart broke for her. She looked up at Harry and smiled sadly. So did Harry back at her. She kissed Aiden on the head.

"I love you, and this is why I'm doing this for you. You will have a better life with the Daddario's." She said with tear's running down her face.

She kissed him again and passed Aiden on to Harry. Harry smiled at Aiden. Then he looked at the young lady.

"Thank you so much. We will love, and protect Aiden. Aiden will be okay, and you will be too," Harry said. "That why we decided on open adoption. We want you to know Aiden is okay and doing well."  
"Thank you," the young lady said. "You can call me Majestic."  
"That is a lovely name. I'm Harry, and my husband is Matt."

Matt smiled at her, and she smiled back. Harry walked over to Matt, and they checked Aiden to make sure he had all ten fingers, and toes like all parents do. They were there. Harry and Matt were so happy at that moment. Harry put Aiden in the car seat carrier and put a cover over him so the cold air wouldn't get to him. Then they hard some yelling, then a young guy came in the room. 

"So you bitch gave my son to some fags." The young man started over to Aiden. "I want my son back now."

Harry grabbed the baby seat, "Matt."  
Matt was already moving in front of them to stop the guy. Matt pushed the guy back, "Our son is not going anywhere with you."  
"We will see about that fag."  
"I think you should leave right now when you sign the paperwork last week that ended your parentship. Aiden is no longer yours or Majestic," Mr.Roberts jumped in.  
"We will see," The young man said, and left.

Majestic was shaking in the corner of the back of the room. Matt turned to Harry.

"Is Aiden okay?"  
Harry was already checking on him, "He's fine."

All three man looked up at Majestic.

"Go check on her, please," Harry told Matt.  
"Okay."

Matt brought her back to the table, and she sat down still shaking.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know he would do this. I don't think like that. I'm happy that Aiden has two men to raise him. Which will make him an extraordinary person."

Harry, and Matt both smiled at her.

Matt looked at Harry, "You ready to take our son home?"  
Harry looked at Matt and smiled, "Yes!"

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Harry spent most of the night watching Aiden. They even started talking about adopting a little girl that had ASD, and her brother that had sectoral Heterochromia of the eye. They were so happy and had the means to take care of them all. They decided to call Mr.Roberts in the morning and tell him to start the paperwork. Harry cuddle with Matt and Aiden. When he woke Matt, and Aiden was gone. Harry was worried and went looking for them. Aiden was in his swing sleeping in Matts office.

"Hey," Harry said smiling at Matt.

Matt looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"How is your book coming?" Harry asked.  
"Good."  
"How is Aiden?"  
"Good. We came in here when Aiden woke up. We didn't want to wake you."  
"Did he eat yet?"  
"Yes, beautiful."

Harry smiled.

"Do you want me to take him or would you like to keep him?"  
"Just let him, he is sleeping well again."  
"Okay, well, I guess, I'll go call Mr.Roberts, and see what we need to do about getting Bella, and Cace."  
"Okay, I'm here if you need me."

Harry checked on Aiden, then left the room. 

***

Later while Aiden was sleeping again after his bottle, Harry and Matt were having their lunch. They talked about what Matt's work schedule looked like at the time. It was busy. Harry looked at Matt.

"What beautiful?"  
Harry smiled,"Well, I want to stay home with Aiden for right now. I know I can for a little while. I want to be with Aiden."  
"Okay."

Harry looked at Matt and smiled. Then Harry jumped up and got in Matt's lap. He wrapped his arms around Matt and kissed him. Which turned into something more, Matt started to undo Harry's clothes. When he had Harry clothesless, Matt pick up Harry and move to the other end of the table. Matt laid Harry down on the glass, cold table. Harry moaned not liking it but didn't move. Matt had Harry's leg's in the air and spread open waiting for him. Matt took off his clothes and walked up between Harry's legs. Matt kissed Harry as Matt and Harry moved there members together, and moaned into each others mouth. Matt ran his hand over Harry's body as Harry did the same to Matt. 

Matt whispered into Harry's ear,"I need you."

Harry only could nod to Matt. Matt kissed Harry, while he moved his hand down to his member and placed it on the outside of Harry's hole and pushed it in slow to make sure he didn't hurt his love. They kissed more while Matt moved in and out slowly. Then Matt moved back up and started to pound into Harry making him moaned like crazy. Harry made himself not loud but still have a good time. Matt wanted him to be loud, so he went faster and more profound. Now Harry was loud. Moaning loudly for Matt. 

"More Matt, please harder."

A few more hits and Matt let out a moan and laid over on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his leg's, and arms around Matt.

"I love you, Matt," then Harry kissed Matt's head. 

They laid there a few. Then Matt helped Harry up and down off the table.

*****

Harry and Matt had a few people over to see Aiden. Including Matt's new assistant. His name is Jordan. He looks young and dumb. Trouble. Harry kept watching Matt and his assistant. Jordan kept getting too close to Matt, and he even put his hand on Matt's arm. That was it. Harry had enough. He put his wine glass down loudly, and everyone looked his way.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going to check on Aiden, and go to bed. Thanks for coming tonight on short notice, but I need to go lay down."

Harry left the room, and Matt show everyone out, but Jordan. Jordan stayed and helped Matt clean. They went to Matt's office and was talking about what Matt was doing next week. Before he could stop Jordan, he kissed Matt and wrapped his arms around Matt. Matt went to push him back, but it was too late. Matt looked up and saw Harry stand at the door watching them kiss.

"No."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed Alec to Matt sorry guy's. Just let me know if something isn't right thanks! This is ShumDario Matt and Harry au.

"Harry wait," Matt yelled out as Harry left the office.

Matt ran after him.

"Please babe, I'm sorry."  
"No," Harry yelled at Matt.  
"I'm, so sorry, babe please."  
"You don't get to call me that anymore," Harry said to Matt. 

Harry was distraught, and tears were rolling down his face. Matt just looked at Harry trying to get him to look at him, but Harry didn't have it.

"I want that shit out of my house now, Matt. And I don't want him around Aiden or me at any time."  
"Okay."  
"And Matt, I want you out of my room, tonight. The guest room is your room now."  
"No, Harry. Don't do this, please."  
"It's that, or you can leave with your homewrecker."  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"You already did."

Matt just looked at Harry.

"I'll go to the guest room."  
"I need to go feed Aiden. Get what you need and get out of my room."

Harry left to take care of Aiden, and Matt went to make Jordan leave, and not come back. Matt closed the door to his office. 

"What the hell was that Jordan?"  
"I don't know what came over me. I like you, Matt."  
"I'm married, and I have a baby with my husband. I love Harry."

Jordan walked over to Matt and put his hand on Matt's arm.

"Please, Matt come with me. I want to show you how much I want you."  
"Are insane? I'm not going anywhere with you. But you are leaving here, and as of now you are fired."

Jordans looked Matt for a moment, then back away. 

"I like you to leave now."

Jordan nodded then left, and Matt followed to make sure he left. Matt went to Harry's, and his room. Well, Harry's room now. Matt swallowed hard, and fault back tears. Matt got him some clothes and a few other things. He started to leave when Harry came in the room. They looked at each other.

"Please, Harry don't do this. Don't make me leave you."  
"Matt please," Harry pointed for him to leave.

Matt looked at Harry and nodded. When Matt was in the hallway, Harry shut the bedroom door. Harry started crying. He managed to get ready for bed. He laid down and cried himself to sleep. Matt didn't move from the hallway. Matt stayed by the door in case he was needed. Matt didn't want to be far from Harry. Matt listened to Harry cry for a long time then nothing. Matt checked on Harry, and he was asleep. Cuddle up to Matt's pillow. He leaned over Harry and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I will make it better. I promise."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	5. Chapter 5

Harry did his best to avoid Matt. It's been almost a month now. The only time they talked was about Aiden. And when Matt would try to talk to Harry about them, Harry would make something up that he had to do. Harry was trying to finish what job's he had left before he was able to stay home full time with Aiden. Matt would pick up more job's after that to help with expenses. One evening Matt had his friend Em come and take Aiden for the night. Matt made dinner for Harry and him. Matt could hear Harry come in and he sounded in a good mood. He started to go out of his office when he heard Harry talking, and laughing with someone on the phone.

{That will be fine, Harry said, and laughed a cute laugh.}

Matt thought Harry met someone. He started to get worried.

{I'll see you then, bye.}

Harry was hanging his coat when Matt came out of his office.

"Hey, how was work?"  
"Good. Where's Aiden?"  
"Not here."

Harry looked at matt.

"What, where is he?"  
"At Em's for the night."  
"Why?"  
"Because I made us dinner, and I want to talk to you."

Harry just nodded and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to clean up some, Matt."  
"I'll be at the table waiting."

Harry walked off. He went to his room. He shut and locked the door behind him. Harry took a shower and put on a comfortable shirt and pants. He fixed his hair and put on some cologne. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He made up his mind. It was time to fix this or for Matt to move out. Harry walked into the dining room where Matt was fixing them some wine to go with there dinner. 

"This is nice," Harry said.

Matt looked up and almost dropped the wine bottle, but luckily it was over the ice bucket. Harry smiled, and so did Matt. Matt walked over to Harry.

"Well, you clean up nice," Matt said.  
Harry smiled, "Thanks."

Matt helped Harry to the table then he sat down. They looked at each other and smiled more. Then Matt's smile went away. 

"Are you seeing someone else?" Matt asked not looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Matt. He was upset.

"How could you ask me that?"  
"Who was that on the phone when you got home?"

Harry just looked at Matt and lost his appetite.

"I'm going to bed."

Harry got up and left. Matt got up to and went after Harry.

"So you are seeing someone."  
"Matt leave me alone."  
"Yes or no?"

Harry turned on Matt and started hitting him, and crying.

"No, I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

Matt wrapped his arms around Harry to make him stop hitting him. They went to the floor, and Matt held Harry close to his chest. He let Harry cry it out after he stopped hitting Matt. Harry must have gone to sleep, because he got very still, and quiet. Matt picked up Harry and took him to his room when Matt laid him down and started to move from him. Harry grabbed Matt's arm. Matt looked at him. Matt though Harry was going to tell him to move out. 

"Don't leave me, Matt."

Matt looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Matt got in bed, and Harry laid his head on Matt's chest. Matt wrapped his arms around Harry again. Matt held Harry, and they slept most of the night. Harry woke when Matt started to move around a little.

"I'm not seeing anyone, Matt. I can't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm still in love with you. You are my light. If I lose that, then I lose my life, and family. I'm willing to fight for my light."

Matt looked at Harry.

"Can I move back in here with you?"

Harry smiled and nodded to Matt. They kissed. That kiss turned into more. Wanting, needing each other. They needed to feel each other. It was more than a need. After they undressed, Matt moved on top of Harry. They started kissing again. Harry felt so good having his husband back, and wrapped his legs around Matt. Then rubbed his hands over Matt's body. Matt pulled back some from Harry.

"I love you too. You are my light too."

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make another Ch.later today, and get it up as soon as I can. Sorry, yes I know its short. But you should be used to my short ch's. Lol!!!
> 
> Also, if I said Magnus or Alec, please let me know, and I will fix it, thank you, BV.

Life with the Daddario's was right again. Harry was moving pass the kiss thing that happened with Jordan. Matt and Harry decided to have an all day cookout. They needed there family and friends around them. Harry's mom and dad said they would keep Aiden for them so they could relax, and have fun. So, Aiden went with his grandparents. And Harry and Matt got the backyard set up. Matt started the grill going. Harry made sure the pool was cleaned, and ready. Harry also checked the pool lights too. They made the pool kooler. People started to arrive. Em, and Luke her boyfriend was first, then Dom and Alberto his soon to be husband. After that, the party was busting at the seams. Everyone was having a good time. Eating, and drinking. Being in the pool, and hot tub. The music was loud as it would go. People were also dancing. Harry was talking to some friends when he saw Matt go into the pools changing room. But not without looking back at Harry and smiling at him.

"Well you will have to excuse me, I need to go see what Matt is up to."

They all knew what was going to go down when Harry shut the door. Harry walked in and was immediately pushed up against the wall, and Matt was leaving bite marks on Harry's neck, and over Harry's chest. Matt licked Harry nipples, and suck them a little. All Harry could do was moan.

"Matthew, Oh, GOD, Yes, right there.!.!.!"

Matt pulled off Harry's swim trunks and threw them.

"Well, thank you. But I have my swim trunks."

Both Harry, and Matt looked at who just said something. Matt was back on his feet standing in front of Harry.

"What the hell, man?" Matt asked.  
"Well, I came to get a towel, but this looks like it would be more fun than the hot tub. Want to make it a threesome?"  
"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked while Harry stayed quiet.

But Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out laughing. Matt looked at Harry.

"What?"  
"This whole situation." Harry said, "I'm drunk enough to do it if you do it with me." 

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke the next morning, and his head was pounding. He looked around and saw he was still in the pool changing room. He looked around again, and there no Matt. But there was a guy halfway on him sleeping. Harry moved away from the guy and found his swim trunks. He walked out of the room to look for Matt. Matt was sitting on a pool chair holding his head.

"Matt?"

Matt looked up and held his arms out. Harry walked over to him, and let Matt wrapped his arms around him.

"Good morning."  
"What?"

Matt pulled back and looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?"  
"You're not mad at me?"  
"Why would I be mad at you Harry?"  
"For being with that guy."  
"Harry, we both were with that guy."  
"Oh, god. I thought you got mad and left, and I did something idiotic. When I woke, you were gone."  
"I just woke up now, and need some fresh air. So, I came out here."

Harry nodded.

"Well, babe did you have fun last night?" Matt asked Harry

Harry looked at Matt and smiled.

"I did, and we should do it again sometime."  
"Okay. But not too soon."

Harry smiled and kissed his love. They were talking about the party and cleaning that needed to be done when the guy came out of the changing room. He looked around. When he saw Matt and Harry, he walked over to them.

"Hey."

Matt and Harry looked up at him.

"Did we?" the guy asked.

Matt and Harry looked at each other, then back to the guy.

"Yes," Matt said.

The guy got a look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
"Well, no... I mean yes."

The guy looked up at them. Harry knew that look.

"Have you ever been with a guy?"  
"No, and now I been with two."

He dropped into a chair by the pool. Harry and Matt looked at each other with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, we all got a little carried away last night," Matt said   
"I was drunk as a skunk last night," The guy said.  
"We all were. Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked again.

The guy nodded, then got up and left. Matt and Harry looked at each other.

"Oh, my, god!" They said at the same time.  
"Let's get something to eat, and some coffee in us. Then come clean up this mess," Matt said.  
"We need to go get Aiden," Harry said.  
"Already taken care of, my mom is picking him up, and he will stay with them tonight."  
"Wow, okay. But that is a long time away from Aiden, Matt."  
"Harry, babe we need this time. We need time too."

Harry smiled. They kissed, then headed in the house.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #SDLightMalec


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are taking my light away. Please make them stop now... #saveshadowhunters #chickensofparadise @shadowhunterstv

Matt and Harry decided to have a little dinner and invited Em, luke, and her little brother that's in town staying with her. He came to check out the schools here. Harry was checking on Aiden when the doorbell rang. Matt opened the door, and it was Em and her boyfriend. Then it was the guy from the party. Matt's breath caught.

"Who is this?" Matt asked after he could breathe again.  
"Oh, this is my brother the one that is staying with me.

Matt's eyes got big.

"Oh...Okay. Come in and have a seat. Em you know where the bar is, fix y'all a drink, and I will go get Harry."  
"Okay."

Matt took off to Aiden's room. Harry was coming down the hall when Matt grabbed him and pulled him into their room.

"Matt, we don't have time for this. We have guest out there."  
"Harry, shut up?"

Harry looked at Matt like he lost his mind.

"I'm sorry, but do you remember the guy from the party that we? You know."  
"Yes."  
"He's Em's brother. The one that she said was coming to look at schools here. That might be moving here."

Harry's eye went big.

"Oh my god, Matt. What about Aiden? What are we going to do?"  
"Play it by ear, and keep our mouth shut."

Harry nodded. Then they went to the living room. Harry, Matt, and Em's brother kept looking at each other all night. Harry told their guest that the pool and hot tub was opened if they wanted to use them. So, Em and Luke went out, but Em's brother stayed in to talk to Harry and Matt.

"Hey, guy. How about some fun tonight?"  
"Jim, are you crazy? How old are you? The last time I was told you were 16," Matt told him.  
"Wow, that's what's going on here?"  
"Hell yes, we have a son to worry about."  
"Well, you should have thought about that before y'all did what y'all done to me."   
"It's not all on us, you know," Harry told Jim.  
"Yet, who would get into trouble here?"

Harry went to hit Jim, but Matt stopped him.

"You really want to get in trouble don't you?" Jim asked, and laughed.

That's when Harry almost hit Jim again.

"Jim, what's going on here?"

Jim, Harry, and Matt all jumped at the same time.

"Nothing sis.just having some fun with my boy's. Why?"  
"Because Harry looks like he could kill you about now, and he never gets this mad unless you fuck with his light."  
"You remember the two guys I said I hooked up with," Jim looked right at Matt and Harry.  
"Oh, shit," Matt and Harry said at the same time looking at Em.

BVFK: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? #saveshadowhunters


	9. Chapter 9

"Em," Matt said.

Harry and Matt looked at her. Matt and Harry were so scared to death that Em was going to be mad at them.

"Em, please. We didn't know. He was your brother, Jim."

Em raised her hand to stop, Matt from talking.

"Jim is 19, so you two have no worries. But for us, I need time. Because I don't want us to say anything that we will regret later."

Matt and Harry nodded. Em, Luke and Jim left.

"Oh God, Matt."  
"I know, Harry."  
"Aiden."

Harry and Matt ran to Aiden's room. He was asleep with his blue bear in his arms. Matt wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and kissed his neck. 

"We have a beautiful boy, don't we?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, we do. Harry?"

Harry looked at Matt.

"Yes?"  
"Let's not do that ever again."  
"Yes, let's not."  
"You are all I need, Harry."  
"Ditto, Matt."

They stayed there a little longer. Then Harry and Matt went to there room. Harry and Matt got ready for bed. Went they got to the bed they both took off their robes and got in bed naked. That's how they sleep. So they could have contact with each other. Harry cuddle up to Matt, but Matt had other ideas. Matt kissed over Harry's body. Harry tried to enjoy, but he wasn't feeling well. 

"Matt, I'm sorry, but I'm not good. Can you hold me?"  
"Okay, yes, sure."

Matt moved back up next to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Matt."  
"Don't be. Please rest, I can take of Aiden."  
"Thank you, babe."

Matt kissed Harry's forehead. Then Alec heard cute little snores coming from his chest. Matt went to sleep to but had to get up a little later to take care of Aiden. Harry didn't wake up, and that wasn't like him. Matt figured Harry was getting sick. So, he left the room and got Aiden ready for daycare. They decide to let Aiden go to daycare for two days out of the week. This would be his second week of going to daycare. And Aiden loved it. Matt left a note and took Aiden to daycare.

///

"Harry, I'm going to get Aiden. You rest okay."  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sick."  
"Harry, it's okay."

Matt kissed Harry's forehead. Harry had a fever. 

"I'll pick up some more medicine for you while I'm out."  
"Okay." 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	10. Chapter 10

It's was dark out when Harry heard Matt trying to wake him. 

"Babe, I need you to wake now, okay?"

Harry woke up and looked at Matt.

"What happened to you?"

Matt had a cut over his eye. Two black eyes with a cut over his nose, and a busted lip. And his whole body hurt.

"Aiden and I were in a car wreck."

Harry jumped up to fast, and his head went to spinning and hurting. But he ignored it.

"Where is Aiden, Matt?"

Matt started to cry. 

"Matt?"  
"I'm sorry babe, he didn't make it."

Harry looked at him like he didn't believe him. He jumped up and almost fell. Harry ran to Aiden's room. With Matt right behind him.

"Harry, stop. Please."

Harry opened the room, and there was no Aiden. He fell to the floor screaming Aiden's name over and over and crying. Matt ran over to Harry and held him. Harry held the blue bear that Aiden had the night before. They stayed there for a long time. Harry stayed in Matt's arms. Tears flow silently from both of them.

"What are we going to do, Matt?"  
"I don't know, babe."

Harry started to shake, then nothing. No more talking, nothing. Matt tried to get him to speak to him, but he wouldn't. He just stared off into nothing. Later Matt helped Harry to there room. Matt didn't know what to do. He called there parents. Their families came over to help. Harry finally got up after talking with his mom. But he stayed in Matt's arms the whole time everybody was there. Later after everyone left. Harry and Matt were still holding each other, and Harry was holding the little blue bear.

"Matt, I want to see him. I need to say goodbye to our baby boy blue."  
"Okay, tomorrow we will make arrangements to see Aiden."

Harry hid his face in Matt's neck. He didn't cry, but he said nothing else. Matt didn't either. 

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

The next two days were crazy for Matt and Harry. They went to the Funeral home to see Aiden before everyone came to see him one last time. It was so hard for Harry he couldn't make himself get out of bed or eat anything. Matt was the same, but he knew if things were going to get done he would have to do them. Harry was still a little sick, and very sad right now. Matt had to get back to work. Harry had stopped working to take care of Aiden. But now Aiden was gone. So he just stayed in bed all the time. Till one night after weeks had passed from Aiden's passing. The night Matt would never forget. When Matt came home, he saw a car waiting in front of the house. The driver was putting bags in the back of the vehicle. He went in and noticed some of Harry's things were missing. Aiden's, and his things were still there. Matt went looking for Harry. Matt found him sitting in their room on the bed. Magnus was staring off into space with tears rolling down his face.

"Harry?" Matt asked.

Matt walked in and sat down beside Harry. Harry wouldn't look at him.

"Matt, I'm sorry. But I can't be here right now. I'm in a dark place right now."  
"We can work this out. Just stay with me."  
"Matt, if I stay, I will make you hate me. I need time. I can't be here or with you right now."

*M*

Harry got up and left. When the shocked went away, some Matt got up and ran out to stop Harry, but it was too late. Harry's car was pulling out of the gate. Matt watched the tail lights disappear. He stayed there for a while. When it hit him that Harry wasn't coming back, he went in and looked around. Matt was left alone in their big house with there son's things. Matt went into his office and shut the door. He made himself a drink and sat down at his desk. Matt dropped his head into his hands and cried.

*H*

Harry got into the car, and the car pulled out of the gate and on to the road. Harry looked out the window with tears rolling down his face.

{I'm so sorry my love my light has gone very dim, and I'm not sure that I can get it back.}

///

*M*

A few months passed, and Matt did not hear from Harry. Matt sent texts and e-mails, but none were answered back. Until today when there was a knock on the front door. Matt opened the door.

"Mr.Daddario?" The man asked standing at the door.  
"Yes."  
"You have been served, Mr.Daddario."

The man handled Matt a big manila envelope, then turned around and left. Matt looked at the manila envelope and started to shake.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was sitting in his room looking out his window. He didn't go out much lately. Harry called Mr.Roberts and had him pull up some separation papers for him and have them delivered to Matt. Harry felt that he was getting deeper and deeper into a black hole and couldn't get out. Harry was drinking more and more till he would pass out. When Matt was able to, he opened the papers up and read them. He felt that he still had a chance to get Harry back. It was only separation papers. Everything was 50/50 split. All Matt had to do was sign the papers and send them back. That was not going to happen yet. Matt found Harry address on the documents. He was not staying at the best hotel. Matt jumped in the shower and dressed. He was on his way to get his husband back. Harry was drinking again and looking out the window at nothing. He heard something then he saw Matt walk pass the window. 

[Oh god.]

Matt knocked on the door and waited for Harry. Harry didn't come to the door at first. So Matt knocked again.

"I'm not leaving till we talk. I won't sign the papers till we talk so open the damn door."

Harry snatched the door opened and looked at Matt. Matt stepped back some.

"Harry?"  
"What? Talk, Matt. What the fuck do you want?"

Matt just looked at him.

"Harry, what are you doing? This is not you."  
"How the fuck do you know who I am at this time. I told you, I couldn't be around you right now. All I would do is make you hate me."  
"I will never hate you. Please come home. We can help each other."  
"I'm never going back to that place again. We have talked, sign the fucking papers and leave."  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
"Get the fuck out, Matt. Now."

Harry tried to make Matt leave, but somehow Matt got Harry pushed up to a wall, and was kissing him. Matt opened Harry pants and pulled them off. He picked up Harry and Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Matt. Matt pushed into Harry over and over, until they came together. They both held each other. Neither one wanted to let go. Matt kissed Harry again and looked at Harry.

"Look you don't have to come home, but let's get you, an apartment or something. I didn't like you staying here."

Harry looked at Matt.

"Okay. I can't go back there, Matt."  
"Okay."

Matt let Harry down. They got their clothes back on. Harry started to pack his things when Matt saw the blue bear of Aiden's.

"Well, I see you didn't leave everything of Aiden's behind."

Harry looked up to see Matt holding Aiden bear, and that was all it took.  
Harry started crying, and Matt walked over to Harry and held him. 

"I'm so, sorry, babe," Matt kept saying over and over.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	13. Chapter 13

Matt took Harry to a better hotel that they were known to have dinner parties at on occasions. Matt took Harry up to his room. Matt stayed by the door. It was late, and he didn't want to push it with Harry. Harry noticed Matt was waiting at the door.

"Hey, why are you out there?"  
"Well, it's late, and I don't want to upset you anymore. So, I will go now. But maybe we can meet up tomorrow and look for an apartment for you."  
"O...Okay."  
"Here is your other card key to your room."  
"Keep it. So you can get in if you need to."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Harry said with a smile.

Matt walked over to Harry and hugged him. Matt turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"I don't want you to leave."  
"What?"  
"I know, I caused all this between you and me after Aiden's... But I don't want to lose you. Please don't sign the paper's."

Matt looked at Harry.

"Okay. But Harry, we need to talk about Aiden, and what you want me to do with his things."

Harry looked away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry looked back at Matt with tears in his eyes.

"Can you have someone pack it up, and put it in storage. I can't do it, I'm sorry."  
"Okay, I can do that. But Harry..."  
"Matt, please."  
"See this is what I meant. I don't want to upset you."

Harry looked at Matt. Matt knew Harry was going to make him leave.

"Stay."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} pt2 coming...

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


End file.
